


In Dreams We Find Death

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Graphic Violence, Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, evil triumphs, possible major character death, shades of necrophilia (but it doesn't start out that way), though it's ambiguous, underage (Kagome)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Kikyo was opening her mouth, but Inuyasha couldn't hear her voice—there was dirt in his ears, and under his fingernails, and he sniffed the air, trying to catch her sweet scent, but all that reflected back to him was bones and grave dirt.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	In Dreams We Find Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Evil Wins" on my [Banned Together Bingo card](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/post/616385686146285568/rules). I've tagged this major character death, but I couldn't bring myself to write them actually dying, so if you want to imagine they escape, go ahead! (In fact, please do! My poor muse is whimpering at the thought of killing them off.)

Inuyasha was soaking in sensation, mind pleasantly foggy, his hands pressing bruises into Kikyo's white, white flesh over her hips. She looked otherworldly in the deepening dusk, her hair so black it blended with the darkness threading its tendrils throughout the sky, and her skin so white Inuyasha had trouble believing she was alive, though her warmth surrounded him and belied that assumption.

She was opening her mouth, but Inuyasha couldn't hear her voice—there was dirt in his ears, and under his fingernails, and he sniffed the air, trying to catch Kikyo's sweet scent, but all that reflected back to him was bones and grave dirt. But she was warm where her body pulsed around him, and he closed his eyes, trying once again to scent her, that distinctive perfume that meant _Kikyo_ whenever he tried to conjure her up or hunt her down.

But he'd finally run her to ground, and as he thrust shallowly, his mind fractured all at once, spewing colors and scents and moans and screams and Inuyasha's hips stuttered, his body drawing to a standstill, as he strove for release.

He opened his eyes and Kagome was looking up at him, her beautiful dark eyes filled with fear, tears collecting like shards of the Shikon Jewel on her eyelashes. Her cheeks were stained red with a blu—no! Inuyasha thought; her face wore a veil of blood that dripped, dripped, dripped down onto the ground, and his hips juddered hard even as his heart plummeted, as he watched her turn her face, and then his hands were on her, twisting her back to look at him, and his claws broke the skin.

Her blood smelled delicious, and Inuyasha recoiled, overcome with revulsion at himself, even as his cock speared into her and her body jerked. She was crying, crying out, saying,

"Inuyasha no, no, no—!"

He pounded into her, and she screamed, a thin trembling sound that shattered the night and his heart all at once. It was like watching the Sacred Jewel shattering all over again, from the sound of it to the look on her face.

"Kagome!" he screamed, and rain was lashing his arms and shoulders, stinging cold nettles against his bare ass, even as he yanked himself away from her. "Kikyo!" he yelled next, reaching for the pleasant moonlit night where he'd been so enjoying her favors, bestowed on him out of love, and so different than this, where he was stealing them against Kagome's will.

The rain washed the blood off Kagome's face, leaving only her horror behind, and Inuyasha closed his eyes, raping her against his own desires; Inuyasha had never once thought this far. He had slept with Kikyo only the once, days before they'd betrayed each other because of Naraku's dirty tricks.

But with Kagome he hadn't even allowed himself to really _look_ at her. He had registered she was beautiful—different enough from Kikyo to be her own person, but still lovely—but his heart had belonged so completely to Kikyo that he couldn't think of Kagome as anything other than a friend.

But now he was balls-deep inside her, ravishing her, ripping her to shreds inside and out.

He opened his mouth to scream again, in his own fear and anguish, and his tongue filled with the taste of blood. His eyelids rose and he beheld Kikyo beneath him, her cheeks so shockingly rosy for their paleness, and then she lifted her arms, drew him down to her breast.

He went willingly, body slack with exhaustion, and even though he was still inside her, he couldn't move. Dimly, he asked himself, _what is going on?_ because he'd certainly not known Kagome when he slept with Kikyo.

"Shh, Inuyasha," Kikyo soothed, stroking his hair. Her fingers dug into his scalp, and his nose overfilled with the stench of death, the sweetness of rot, and the odor of grave dirt too-recently disturbed. He reached up to touch her hand where it was caressing his ear, and found nothing but bones.

Inuyasha recoiled and retched, trying to claw his way away from her, but she clamped on tight with hands that were nothing but bleached white bone—the same color her flesh had been—and below him her face rotted away, her borrowed, dead body becoming first a decomposing corpse, then her skin sloughed away and left behind nothing but her skeleton, yet still she clutched him; still she held him gripped between her thigh bones.

Inuyasha let out a wounded noise, too shocked to scream, too broken to cry, and fell against her.

"It'll be okay, Inuyasha," she said, her words whistling through the open cavities of her skull. "Shh, Inuyasha. It's time for you to die."

++

Naraku stared into Kanna's mirror, watching Inuyasha thrash about beneath the dream- _youkai_ as it fed on his life energy. Similar _youkai_ were feeding on the others, but Naraku's attention was focused mainly on Inuyasha. He could see, from his mind-connection to the _youkai_ , what Inuyasha was dreaming, and he chuckled low in his throat.

"That's right, Inuyasha. It's time for you to die. You won't escape me this time. Those _youkai_ can't be fought from within a dream, so you won't be waking up again. Not this time."

Within the dream, Inuyasha began the cycle over again, as Kikyo's flesh regrew, as her hair sprouted from her scalp, and Inuyasha's cock was suddenly within a living woman again. He touched her tenderly, but her eyes were cold, alien.

She tangled strands of his hair into her fingers, yanking and pulling, and Inuyasha moved within her—then her face morphed into Kagome's, and Inuyasha was once again raping the woman he loved. More fool he, he didn't even know he loved her, though Naraku could tell from his actions that he did. It was even sweeter knowing—as he peeked within Kagome's dream—that she harbored feelings for him as well.

"No, I win this round, Inuyasha. Fifty years ago I turned you and Kikyo against each other, and now, even if you somehow manage to wake up and slay the _youkai_ —which you won't—you'll never be able to look at Kagome again. And Kagome? Well, she'll revile you."

With another chuckle, he watched the _youkai_ tormenting Inuyasha begin to feed on his negative energy. He folded his hands in his lap, and he simply watched the wanton emotional destruction that would, soon enough, be followed by complete physical annihilation.

END


End file.
